tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Old Switcheroo
This is the sixth episode of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Reward Challenge: Money Roll Four members of each tribe would be blindfolded and push a large money stone through a forest course while being verbally directed by the two other tribe members. Along the course, the money stones would crush four tiles that would reveal a pair of smaller money stones. Two tribe members would then use these eight stones to solve a rotating cog puzzle. Reward: '''A trip to a spa '''Winner: Cielo Immunity Challenge: Hitching A Ride One tribe member would race across a floating bridge carrying one end of a rope. The rope would then be attached to a bundle of giant puzzle pieces. The rest of the tribe would turn a winch that would reel in the bundle and the tribe member back to the beach. Five bundles would need to be hauled to the beach in this manner. Two tribe members would then assemble the puzzle pieces. Winner: Suelo Story Night 15 Suelo returns from Tribal and Michael berates the tribe for keeping Stephanie over Mark. However, the tribe ignores him and lets him throw a temper tantrum. Meanwhile, Liam tells Kelly and Sky they are the next to go. Day 16 The tribes meet Jeff for their next reward challenge and are surprised when they are told to drop their buffs. He gives the two tribes colored eggs and tells them to smash them to reveal their new tribes. After getting with their new tribemates, Jeff goes over their next reward challenge. The callers for the new Suelo are Liam and Trevor while the girls push the stone. The callers for the new Cielo are Wendy and Kelly, leaving the guys plus Joanna to push the stone. Liam and Trevor constantly cut each other off which confuses their tribemates while Wendy and Kelly, despite their hatred for each other, work well together to get themselves into a solid lead, getting their first two pairs of money stones before Suelo could get their first. Cielo manage to get their pairs and Wendy and Kelly begin to work on the puzzle. Suelo tries to catch up but are unable to as Cielo wins reward. At the spa, everyone forgets the game (with the exception of Wendy) and enjoy themselves. Wendy tries to talk game with Mike but he brushes her off, saying to leave it behind while they relax. While they relax at the pool, Wendy tries to talk game with Kelly. She tries to convince the mother that she shouldn't flip on them since it would be bad for her game. While she agrees with Wendy, Kelly fully intends on flipping. Back at camp, the new Suelo begin their chores. While working on the shelter, Sky tells Stephanie and Trevor she is flipping right in front of Liam and Riley. Liam, angered, berates Sky for flipping on them. Sky brings up the way he treated her and Kelly when they were in the minority and she has the right to flip. Liam begins to scream at Sky which causes Riley to pull him back. The two spend two hours searching for the idol, much to Trevor's amusement. Sky asks Trevor why he isn't searching for the idol to keep it away from Liam and Riley. To keep her loyal to him and Joseph during the merge, Trevor shows Sky the idol, causing her to laugh. Back at the spa, Michael tells Joanna and Joseph they should vote Kelly out next by throwing her vote. However, the two shut down the idea, saying Kelly will vote against Wendy and Mike and they are bigger threats. Michael says they're wrong but will do whatever. Joanna tells Kelly about Michael's plan and the two share a laugh. They then talk about their time on their tribes before the swap. Kelly tells Joanna that Wendy and Liam were a nightmare to deal with and she would have left last Tribal if she didn't win immunity. Joanna then brings up Mark, who she feels awful for voting for. Kelly comforts Joanna and the two share more stories. Day 17 In the morning, Kelly and Michael are the first ones up. Michael tells Kelly straight up that she will have to listen to him in order to stay. To allow everyone to stay asleep and to avoid any argument, Kelly agrees. Michael then lets out a cocky chuckle and calls Kelly his goat. After everyone wakes up, Liam and Riley go out and try to find the Suelo idol once again. They are ignored by everyone. Trevor suggests bringing in logs to put around the fire like they do at camps. Everyone agrees and Trevor goes out to collect. Stephanie begins to worry when he sees Trevor carry two heavy logs over his shoulders. Wendy joins Liam and Riley in the woods. She offers to give them her idol to keep themselves safe. While Liam is ready to take it away, Riley tells Wendy to keep it and see who wins immunity because they would need the idol more than the other. Day 18 The tribes meet for their first immunity challenge as new tribes. For Cielo, the ones going into the water are Kelly, Joseph, Joanna, and Wendy while Michael and Mike use the reel. For Suelo, Stephanie, Liam, Riley, and Violet go into the water while Sky and Trevor use the reel. Cielo struggles early in the challenge with Wendy falling off the bridge. By the time Wendy grabs her first piece, Riley grabs Suelo's second piece. Wendy then falls off her board, angering her tribemates. Suelo manage to get their third piece by the time Wendy returns with Cielo's first piece. Suelo returns with their fifth and final piece by the time Cielo returns with their second piece. Liam and Trevor rush to finish the puzzle and do so by the time Cielo returns with their fourth piece, winning them immunity. The tribes return to camp and Kelly sneaks off with Joseph and Joanna to talk about the vote. While Kelly really wants Wendy gone, Joanna suggests voting out Mike, citing him as a physical threat, which is dangerous at the merge, with Wendy being significantly weaker than him. Kelly, while wanting Wendy out over Mike, agrees. Joseph and Joanna then tell Michael the plan and he still wants to blindside Kelly. Joanna shoots the idea down again. Wendy and Mike then catch Kelly going over the vote with Joseph. When they hear Kelly is with them, both of them berate Kelly for flipping. Joseph tells the two they have no one else to blame but themselves for her flipping. The two of them then leave Wendy and Mike to yell and scream by themselves. Wendy talks to Liam and Liam says she will need to use the idol on herself since they will be most likely voting her. Wendy, however, is still unsure on what to do. At Tribal, Wendy and Mike berate Kelly for flipping. Kelly tells the two that on old Cielo, they would always tell her she was the next to go and then expect her to stay loyal top them after the swap. Michael then lets it out he would rather have Kelly go for the sole fact he doesn't like her. Mike and Wendy then make a plea with Michael to tie the vote between Kelly and whoever the others vote. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite wanting Kelly gone, Michael does not risk the tie vote and joins Joseph, Joanna, and Kelly in voting Mike. Wendy keeps her idol and Mike is sent home 4-2. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Liam and Wendy begin to complain. * Joanna enters Wendy's cross-airs. * What will Wendy do with the idol? Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World